A shower head needs to turn off temporally when the user wants to apply shower gel or shampoo. Traditional shower head can only switch to open or close the water by the outlet switch, which is inconvenient. There is a shower head with the main body disposed with a water stop switch button in recent market; when the button is pressed, the shower head can realize temporal water stop. But due to the structure design problem, the button is easily influenced by water pressure during switch, leading to switch force uneven and large. The switch hand feel is bad, the reliability is low.